Les vampires, les loups garous et Facebook
by flower-cullen
Summary: Si les personnages de Twilight avaient facebook, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Même ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre ont parfois besoin d'étaler leur vie au grand jour...
1. Renesmée vs Nessie

**J'étais en train d'écrire 51 choses (voir mon profil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), quand je suis tombée sur des vieux One-Shot ratés portant sur les aventures des Cullen sur Fabebook. Ils ne sont pas tous drôles, alors j'ai du corriger pas mal de choses. En tout cas, je devrais poster un peu plus vite que mes autres fictions.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent 51 choses qu'un Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire, il me reste 5 interdictions à trouver avant de poster celui sur Renesmée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>, **Emmett Cullen**, **Edward Cullen** et 19 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **Ca craint de s'appeler Renesmée**.

31 commentaires

**Bella Cullen** : Honte à vous ! Renesmée est un magnifique prénom ! Edward, comment oses-tu ?

**Edward Cullen** : Mon amour, ne le prends pas mal, mais il vrai que Renesmée n'est pas un prénom très facile à porter

**Bella Cullen** : Mais tu as dit que ça correspondait tout à fait à ce que serait notre fille : unique en son genre !

**Edward Cullen** : C'était quand je pensais encore qu'elle serait une espèce de monstruosité, sans vouloir t'offenser, Nessie chérie, si tu lis ces lignes.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Bella Cullen** : Faux frère ! Père indigne !

**Rosalie Cullen** : Emmett, RETIRE-TOI immédiatement de ce groupe, ou je te promets que mon statut facebook va passer de "mariée dix-sept fois" à "célibataire" en un clin d'œil !

**Bella Cullen** aime ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : Je suis tranquille car pour cela tu devras divorcer virtuellement dix-sept fois. C'est pas gagné.

**Edward Cullen** et **Jasper Cullen** aiment ça.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Vous n'avez vraiment aucun goût ! Qui voudrait être affublé d'un sobriquet ridicule plutôt que porter le prénom de ses deux grand-mères ?

**Renée Dwyer**, **Esmée Cullen** et **Bella Cullen** aiment ça.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Puisque le sujet est sur le tapis, et sans vouloir faire de polémique, pourquoi Renesmée devrait venir avant Carlie ? Les grand-pères, c'est important aussi, non ?

**Charlie Swan** aime ça

**Bella Swan** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve Carlie beaucoup moins classe.

**Renée Dwyer** et **Esmée Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Sans doute pas assez compliqué pour Madame.

**Rosalie Cullen** : C'est sûr que pour toi, tout ce qui contient plus de deux syllabes est compliqué à retenir. D'où le fait que tu rebaptises Renesmée Nessie et moi Blondie. Espèce d'illettré.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : Non, je t'appelle Blondie parce que le seul point commun que tu as avec une rose, c'est qu'on a envie de la jeter à la poubelle quand elle est fanée. Et tu es pire que fanée. Tu es morte.

**Leah Clearwater** aime ça.

**Rosalie Cullen** : T'as de la chance d'avoir eu ton prétendu coup de foudre sur Renesmée, clébard. Vu ta dose de romantisme, aucune fille n'aurait jamais voulu de toi.

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : Ne va pas me faire croire qu'Emmett est plus romantique que moi. Pardon, j'oubliais : tu n'es pas une femme.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Et mon 95D, c'est quoi ?

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Esmée Cullen** : Rosalie, on ne donne pas sa taille de soutien-gorge sur facebook, voyons ! Et cessez de polluer vos murs de vos disputes !

**Jacob Black** : 95D ou pas, tu restes un glaçon.

**Esmée Cullen** : Merci de tenir compte de ma remarque.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Et Nessie hein ? C'est un 85C de demi-glaçon elle aussi ?

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : ...

**Emmett Cullen**, **Seth Clearwater**, **Paul Lahote**, **Jared Cameron**, **Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça.

**Bella Cullen** : Rosalie !

**Jacob Black** : ...

**Emmett Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça

**Edward Cullen** : Je t'interdis de divulguer la taille de soutien gorge de ma fille sur facebook !

**Jacob Black** : ...

**Emmett Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça

Esmée Cullen : Efface ça immédiatement Rose !

**Jacob Black** : ...

**Emmett Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça

**Bella Cullen** : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller voir si Jake va bien ? Il semble choqué.

**Leah Clearwater** : Choqué, sans blague. En tout cas, il a toujours accès à la touche Entrer et aux points de suspension de son clavier.

**Emmett Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call** et **Quil Ateara** aiment ça

**Bella Cullen** : Je vous conseille à tous de faire le ménage sur vos murs avant que Renesmée ne se connecte. Je doute qu'elle apprécie de lire vos commentaires, notamment celui sur sa taille de poitrine. Mais ce qu'elle risque par dessus-tout de mal prendre, c'est l'invention de ce stupide groupe. Si son créateur tient à la vie, il devrait le supprimer, ou ça va chauffer pour son matricule. Je connais ma fille.

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Tu me connais tellement bien que tu ne te doutes pas que c'est moi qui ai créé ce groupe, maman.

**Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen** et onze autres personnes aiment ça.

**Bella Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** ont rejoint le groupe **Ca craint de s'appeler comme le monstre du Loch Ness.**


	2. Le triangle haineux version 2

**Renesmée Cullen** est maintenant amie avec **Nahuel Sans nom**.

**Edward Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

40 commentaires

**Jacob Black** : N'aime pas ça.

**Nahuel Sans nom : **Et pourquoi je te prie, clébard ?

**Jacob Black** : Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une bonne raison. Si Edward et Blondie ont le droit de notifier que ça leur plaît, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de notifier que je n'aime pas ça.

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Peut-être parce que ça n'intéresse personne ?

**Edward Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, les deux sangsues.

**Edward Cullen** : Les amitiés et plus si affinités de ma fille me regardent, justement. Et à choisir, je préférerais avoir Nahuel comme gendre plutôt que toi.

**Nahuel Sans nom** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Bien sûr, bien sûr. Après tout, Renesmée Sans nom sonne tellement bien !

**Paul Lahote**, **Seth Clearwater** et **Emmett Cullen** aiment ça.

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Dans ma tribu, les gens ne portent pas de nom de famille et je trouve ça beaucoup plus simple.

**Jacob Black** : Et en plus ils ne sont pas civilisés ! Nessie devrait aller vivre dans une forêt sans eau ni électricité, vous imaginez ?

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Et comment tu crois que je me suis inscrit à facebook, abruti ? En implorant les esprits de la forêt ?

**Edward Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Esmée Cullen** : Et si vous arrêtiez d'embêter ma petite-fille avec vos disputes ridicules dignes d'enfants de cinq ans qui se disputent un jouet ?

**Renesmée Cullen** : Laisse faire, grand-mère. Maman avait raison : il n'y a rien de mieux que les triangles amoureux pour pimenter sa vie.

**Bella Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen** et **3** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Nessie, ma chérie, je t'en conjure, fais ton choix entre nous deux, le suspens est insoutenable !

**Rosalie Cullen** : Je vote pour Nahuel.

**Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen**, **Nahuel Sans nom** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Seth Clearwater **: Je vote pour Jake.

**Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen,** ** Jacob Black **et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Yes ! Je suis élu !

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Dommage, parce que c'est l'avis de Nessie qu'on a réclamé, pas celui de ta clique d'illuminés à quatre pattes.

**Edward Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Paul Lahote** : T'as de la chance d'habiter à l'autre bout du continent, toi.

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Hé bien, il est évident que si Nessie me choisit, je rapplique ici.

**Renesmée Cullen** aime ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Est-ce que je peux faire semblant de choisir Nahuel puis me rétracter après ? Ca me plairait qu'il débarque à Forks et se batte avec Jake. Je verrais leurs muscles et tout, ce serait tellement sexy d'après maman… *bave*

**Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen, Rachel Black, Claire Young **et **3** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen : **Excusez-moi un instant, je vais avaler un bout de pizza pour essayer de me faire vomir et faire partir ma nausée.

**Paul Lahote** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : Je crois que ça nous arrangerait si tu choisissais tout de suite, mon amour.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Ah bon ? Alors je choisis mon papa adoré pour le moment. Je n'ai que sept ans, après tout.

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen : **Merci mon ange ! Je ne t'espérais pas si raisonnable ! Je suis fier de toi !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Il paraît que quand on les fait mariner un peu, le triangle amoureux se resserre encore plus et que les garçons nous passent tous nos caprices. Dixit maman, encore.

**Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen, Rachel Black, Claire Young **et **3** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen : **J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bella, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, cessez de donner des conseils douteux à notre fille sur la façon dont elle devrait gérer sa vie amoureuse ?

**Bella Cullen** : Je fais ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse. Et mes conseils ne sont absolument pas douteux, puisqu'elle a déjà deux prétendants.

**Renesmée Cullen** aime ça.

**Leah Clearwater** : Des conseils pas douteux ? Non mais laissez-moi rire, c'est bien la fille qui hésitait entre un glaçon centenaire et un gamin aux cheveux aussi longs que les siens qui parle ?

**Emmett Cullen** et **Paul Lahote** aiment ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Jake avait les cheveux longs ? Oh, il devait être si chou. Ca lui fait au moins un point commun avec Nahuel maintenant.

**Jacob Black** : Merci Leah, c'est génial, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant : j'ai appris que je ressemblais à une tapette.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tapette ?

**Renesmée Cullen** : Hi hi, lisez-les se disputer pour mes beaux yeux. Vous pensez qu'ils vont casser leurs ordinateurs sous l'effet de la colère ?

**Alice Cullen** et **Claire Young** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Une tapette n'a pas assez de force pour casser quoi que ce soit, mon cœur.

**Emmett Cullen** et **Paul Lahote** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Renesmée Carlie Cullen, cesse immédiatement de te comporter comme la gamine immature et dominée par ses hormones que tu n'es pas du tout.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Désolée, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose d'urgent. Un truc humain que tu ne peux pas connaître et qui s'appelle « aller aux toilettes ». Bye.

**Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen** et **Claire Young** aiment toujours ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen et Claire Young feraient mieux d'arrêter d'aimer ça. Quant à toi, Renesmée je viens de découvrir que Facebook est interdit aux mineurs de moins de treize ans. Et si nous nous mettions à respecter la loi, pour une fois ?

**Charlie Swan, Esmée Cullen **et** Carlisle Cullen** aiment ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Pitié, papa ! Je promets de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, je ferais mon lit, je virerai Jacob et Nahuel de mes amis facebook, je rangerai ma chambre, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais ne ruine pas ma vie sociale !

**Nahuel Sans nom** : Et on devient quoi le clébard et moi dans l'histoire ?

**Edward Cullen** : Tu vas te trouver un nom de famille et Jacob rentre à la niche. Non mais.

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : N'aime toujours pas ça et déteste facebook.


	3. La demande en mariage numéro 18

**Merci à Mekissa27, Lili973, Enissa10, Myllie, Stella82, Mathildecullen18, fancullen et Charlotte pour leurs rewiews !**

**Emmett Cullen** - **Rosalie Cullen** : ô Rosalie, ma bien-aimée, tu partages ma vie depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ta vivacité ni de ta beauté. Ton engouement à aider les autres, ta perspicacité et ton charme enfantin m'ont toujours séduit chez toi. Ensemble, nous avons déjà parcouru un long chemin semé d'embûches. Acceptes-tu de poursuivre ce merveilleux voyage avec moi et de devenir ma femme pour la dix-huitième fois ?

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen**, **Renesmée Cullen**, **Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

49 commentaires

**Rosalie Cullen** : Oh Emmett, oui, mille fois oui !

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept **autres personnes aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : Une seule fois me suffit ma chérie.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Puis-je voir ma dix-huitième bague de fiançailles ?

**Jacob Black** : Ok, stop, rembobinons. Vivacité ? Engouement à aider les autres ? Perspicacité ? Charme enfantin ?

**Emmett Cullen** : Je me suis surpassé, hein ?

**Jacob Black** : Surpassé en hypocrisie, oui ! On dirait de la publicité mensongère !

**Edward Cullen **et** Paul Lahote** aiment ça

**Rosalie Cullen** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens mettre ton nez dans notre histoire d'amour, le chien ? Emmett peut-être très romantique quand il le veut !

**Edward Cullen** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Jacob, ce n'est pas du romantisme mais de l'hypocrisie ! Il n'y a même pas une seule allusion au sexe !

**Emmett Cullen** : Vu les bruits qui proviennent du cottage la nuit, tu ne peux pas te permettre de commentaire.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Je confirme. Mon stock de boules Quies est épuisé.

**Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black** et **Paul Lahote** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Hé ! Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de moi, mais de l'esprit pervers et obsédé d'Emmett, qui est tout simplement incapable de pondre quelque chose d'aussi romantique !

**Emmett Cullen** : Rosie adorée, ne laissons pas Eddy nous gâcher une si belle journée et notre si beau mur facebook, d'accord ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Oh mon Emmettounet, je l'ai déjà oublié.

**Emmett Cullen** : 3

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Rosalie Cullen** : 3 3

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen Esmée Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : 3 3 3

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Je fais une overdose de 3.

**Paul Lahote, Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen** et **Seth Clearwater** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Qu'est-ce que c'est constructif tout ça ! Mais c'est le summum de la poésie et du romantisme dites-moi !

**Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : La ferme l'intello !

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept **autres personnes aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : C'est bien ce que je disais...

**Esmée Cullen** : Arrête d'embêter ton frère Edward. Ce n'est pas parce ta page compte 953 401 fans et que la sienne n'en compte que 169 246 que ça fait de toi le plus romantique des deux !

**Edward Cullen** : Mais il est incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement ! Ce n'est pas une accusation, c'est une réalité scientifique !

**Jacob Black** et **Jasper Cullen** aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : Si j'arrive à aligner trois 3, je peux bien aligner trois mots !

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Et il s'enfonce tout seul en plus ! Mais ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Vous croyez vraiment que celui qui a offert des préservatifs à la fraise à Renesmée à son troisième anniversaire peut déclamer un texte guimauve à Rosalie ?

**Renesmée Cullen** : Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Merci tonton !

**Jacob Black** et **Emmett Cullen** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : RENESMEE VOYONS ! Enfin bref, ne changeons pas de sujet, vous voyez bien que je suis dans le vrai !

**Alice Cullen** : C'est vrai qu'après réflexion, c'est étrange cette demande en mariage. Je ne vois pas du tout Emmett écrire ça.

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black **: Même moi, à qui l'on arrête pas de répéter de finir le lycée avant de donner des leçons aux gens, je suis certain d'écrire mieux qu'Emmett !

**Emmett Cullen** : Ah oui ? Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

**Jacob Black **: Nessie, dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard pareil à du chocolat fondu, j'ai su que je t'appartenais corps et âme. J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, mais ce serait attendre une réponse de ta part et je ne m'en sens pas digne. Rien d'autre que toi n'a d'importance, et tu peux être certaine que le jour où je te demanderai de m'épouser, je ferais de cet instant le jour le plus heureux de ta vie, jusqu'à celui de notre union éternelle, bien sûr. Si un jour, par malheur tu ne veux plus de moi, je saurais m'éloigner tel un ballon privé de la ficelle qui le rattache à la terre.

**Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen**, **Renesmée Cullen**, **Emily Young, Rachel Black** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : C'est curieux, je n'aime que la toute dernière phrase. Bref, fermons cette lamentable parenthèse.

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur Emmett ! Si même l'analphabète de service peut écrire ce machin dégoulinant, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon mari ne le pourrait pas !

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen : **Peut-être parce qu'il a du mal à tenir un stylo ou même à faire une recherche dans le dictionnaire ?

**Jacob Black, Edward Cullen **et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen : **Jasper, pas toi non plus ! Maman, ils sont méchants avec moi !

**Leah Clearwater** : Non mais je rêve, visez-moi l'âge mental de celui-là !

**Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen **et** Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

**Esmée Cullen : **Jasper, Edward et Alice, pour la dernière fois j'aimerais que vous ravaliez votre jalousie et que vous soyez simplement heureux pour votre frère !

**Jasper Cullen** : Jaloux, nous ? On est peut-être séniles mais pas à ce point-là ! Je demande Alice dix-huit fois en mariage si j'en ai envie !

**Alice Cullen** aime ça.

**Emmett Cullen : **Sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait, on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs !

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen : **Parce que plus quelque chose est unique, plus il est précieux ! D'ailleurs, je vais ressortir ma seule demande en mariage, que soit dit en passant je lui ai déclamé au sommet de la tour Eiffel, et je t'apprendrais ce qui est réellement romantique.

**Alice Cullen** aime ça.

**Leah Clearwater : **Des concours de demande en mariage, ben j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie !

**Jasper Cullen** : Chut. C'était le 15 mai 1953, au dernier étage de la tour Eiffel. Je me suis agenouillé et je lui ai dit : « ô Alice, ma bien-aimée, tu partages ma vie depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ta vivacité ni de ta beauté. Ton engouement à aider les autres, ta perspicacité et ton charme enfantin m'ont toujours séduit chez toi. Ensemble, nous avons déjà parcouru un long chemin semé d'embûches. Acceptes-tu de poursuivre ce merveilleux voyage avec moi et de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ? »

**Bella Cullen** : C'est moi ou ton texte est exactement le même que celui d'Emmett, à quelques mots près ?

**Alice Cullen** : …

**Jacob Black** : Je le savais ! Je le savais !

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : Heu… Rosie ? Je crois que nous allons partir tout de suite pour notre dix-huitième lune de miel, qu'en dis-tu ?

**Rosalie Cullen :** J'en dis que nous allons passer par la case divorce avant, espèce d'enfoiré !

**Jasper Cullen** et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

**Alice Cullen : **Comment as-tu OSE plagier notre demande en mariage ?

**Jasper Cullen** : Cours tant que tu peux, abruti !

**Jacob Black** : On dirait que ça va chauffer pour ses bijoux de famille !

**Edward Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen** est à **L'autre Bout du Monde.**

**Jacob Black, Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Bella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Renesmée Cullen, Tout le monde** et **vingt-sept** autres personnes aiment ça.

NDA : Je viens de remarquer que le site ne prend pas les coeurs de Rosalie et Emmett. A la base, ce n'est pas supposé être des 3, mais les symboles du coeur.


	4. Avis d'enlèvement vampirique partie 1

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Je poste ce quatrième extrait des murs facebook des Cullen, il sera vite suivi d'un cinquième qui sera la suite de celui-ci.**

**Edward Cullen** : Avis d'enlèvement : on recherche activement Bella et Renesmée Cullen, soupçonnées de s'être faites enlevées par deux détraquées folles furieuses, Alice et Rosalie Cullen.

**Jasper Cullen** : Châtie ton langage quand tu parles d'Alice, frérot.

**Edward Cullen** : Avis d'enlèvement : on recherche activement Bella et Renesmée Cullen, soupçonnées de s'être faites enlevées par deux dangereuses psychopathes, Alice et Rosalie Cullen.

**Jacob Black** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : N'oublions pas de rajouter le signalement : Alice est une petite chose brune, Rosalie un grand machin jaunasse et Renesmée une magnifique déesse aux boucles dont la couleur oscille entre le chocolat et le caramel.

**Emmett Cullen** : Moi je dis ça comme ça, mais t'as de la chance qu'elles ne soient pas connectées via leurs portables.

**Jasper Cullen **aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas décrit Bella, Jacob ?

**Jacob Black** : Bella est trop insignifiante pour être remarqué par qui que ce soit.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

**Jacob Black** : Un glaçon vierge centenaire ? Oui.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen **: Une insulte proférée par un quadrupède ne m'atteint pas. D'ailleurs -profitons du fait que Renesmée soit séquestrée- je me permets de te rappeler que tu aimais Bella, dans le temps.

**Jacob Black** : C'est elle qui est venue me draguer la première en battant des cils comme si elle avait une poussière dans l'œil, je te signale.

**Emmett Cullen** : La bonne excuse ! C'est marrant les gars, vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux quand Bells et Ness sont là !

**Jacob Black** : Je confirme. La dernière chose gentille qu'Edward m'ai dite, c'est « Jacob... mon frère... mon fils ».

**Paul Lahote** : Ah oui quand même ! Se voir créer deux liens de parentés avec une sangsue dans la même phrase, il n'y a pas pire !

**Jacob Black **aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Je voulais m'assurer qu'il prendrait soin de Nessie, et je ne pouvais décemment pas le menacer de mort au cas où il ne le ferait pas, vu que j'étais moi-même supposé mourir au combat contre les grands méchants aux yeux rouges.

**Leah Clearwater** : J'ai toujours dit que les Volturi avaient quelques bons côtés. Parfois il m'arrive de les regretter.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : BREF. Cessons de nous égarer, voulez-vous ? QUELQU'UN A-T-IL VU, OUI OU NON, MA FEMME ET MA FILLE ? Je suis mort d'angoisse !

**Emmett Cullen** : Bah, un peu plus ou un peu moins...

**Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Au moins, elles ne sont pas à la morgue, je viens de vérifier.

**Leah Clearwater** : Dommage, dommage...

**Edward Cullen** : Dieu merci, je me sens tout de suite mieux ! Ca se voit que personne ici n'a idée de ce dont Alice et Rose sont capables quand elles font du shopping !

**Emily Young** : Je reviens de Seattle, et il me semble les avoir aperçues devant un magasin de lingerie féminine.

**Emmett Cullen** et **Jasper Cullen **aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Si tu n'as pas le nom du magasin, je te fais arrêter par Charlie pour non-assistance à personne en danger !

**Emily Young** : Navrée, je ne l'ai pas relevé.

**Charlie Swan** : Bella et Nessie se sont faites enlevées ?

**Edward Cullen** : Oui, par Rosalie et Alice ! Au passage, veuillez remonter les bretelles à Emily, qui ne leur est pas venue en aide !

**Charlie Swan** : Alice Cullen... Une brave petite fille, bien élevée et polie. Quant à Emily, ses muffins sont délicieux. Je crois que je vais aller pêcher au cas où Bella serait séquestrée trop longtemps et ne pourrait plus venir me faire la cuisine.

**Emily Young** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Je vous déteste tous !

**Jasper Cullen** : Le pauvre, il va nous faire une crise de nerfs, d'angoisse et d'hystérie s'il ne les retrouve pas, et c'est le psy qui parle ici.

**Paul Lahote** : Vous avez pas mal de malades mentaux dans cette famille ! Une internée dans un asile, un parano, un constipé et une handicapée des deux pieds !

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen :** Qui est constipé ici ?

**Paul Lahote** : Personne, personne. Simple faute de frappe.

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : Bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que Paul et Emmett s'entendent de mieux en mieux.

**Paul Lahote : **Tu m'as bien regardé imbécile ? C'est la stupidité des post cullenniens qui m'attirent sur vos murs.

**Emmett Cullen **: D'ailleurs Eddy, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as posté un message d'alerte enlèvement sur ton mur alors que ça n'intéresse personne et que tu peux bien survivre trois heures sans Bella ? Idem pour Jacob.

**Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Je ne peux vivre sans mon âme. Je ne peux vivre sans ma vie. Je ne peux vivre sans mon amour.

**Jacob Black **aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen** : Mais encore ?

**Edward Cullen** : Je ne peux vivre sans ma Volvo ! Bella et Nessie revenaient de La Push en voiture quand elles se sont faites enlevées ! Elle me manque cruellement, c'est épouvantable ! Mon cœur est arraché de ma poitrine ! Je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré !

**Esmée Cullen **: Rassurez-moi, il est bien en train de parler de Bella ?

**Edward Cullen** : Ne plus sentir l'odeur de ses sièges en cuir… Ne plus caresser son volant de mes doigts… Ne plus appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur… Ne plus dépasser les limitations de vitesse… Ne plus nettoyer amoureusement sa carrosserie…

**Jasper Cullen** : Je ne crois pas non.

**Je sais, ce n'est pas très long… La suite racontera le retour de shopping d'Alice, Rosalie, Bella et Nessie…**


	5. Avis de découpage en morceaux partie 2

**Bella Cullen** : Je suis heureuse de voir ce message de soutien sur le mur d'Edward ! Merci mon amour et à vous tous pour vous commentaires si encourageants ! Sachez que j'ai héroïquement réussi à retourner la situation à mon avantage ! Je me suis échappée, sacrifiant au passage Renesmée qui a pactisé avec l'ennemi ! Mais ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, rien de grave.

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen : **Et ma voiture ?

**Jacob Black** : Comment as-tu fait ? Tu a sauvagement planté un pieu dans le coeur des deux folles ?

**Paul Lahote** aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen** : Je signale que je suis contre toute forme de violence depuis deux secondes !

**Bella Cullen** : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai simplement découpé en morceaux, à l'aide de mes dents, les cinq cartes bancaires d'Alice.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Je signale que le meurtre est prohibé aux Etats-Unis.

**Jasper Cullen** : Alice n'a qu'une seule carte bancaire.

**Bella Cullen** : Ben ... Non.

**Jasper Cullen** : Si.

**Bella Cullen** : Non.

**Jasper Cullen** : Si.

**Bella Cullen** : Mais qu'aurais-je bien pu déchiqueter à part les cartes bancaires d'Alice ?

**Emmett Cullen :** Des tickets de caisse ?

**Jacob Black** : Comme d'habitude, c'est Monsieur l'illettré, alias l'Analphabète, alias l'Incultivé, qui va résoudre cette énigme ô combien difficile : tu as déchiré la carte bancaire volée de Jasper + la carte bancaire volée d'Emmett + la carte bancaire volée de Carlisle + la carte bancaire volée d'Edward + la seule carte bancaire d'Alice. Je me trompe ?

**Bella Cullen** : En effet, ça expliquerais le fait que chacune des cartes d'Alice soit à un nom différent...

**Carlisle Cullen** : Mais quelle grosse débile !

**Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen** et **Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Bella Cullen** : Heu... Je suis désolée ?

**Esmée Cullen** : Les garçons ! Faites vos excuses à Bella immédiatement ou je débranche vos précieux ordinateurs !

**Jasper Cullen : **Je m'agenouille et joint virtuellement mes mains pour te demander de bien vouloir me pardonner, Bella.

**Emmett Cullen : **Ce n'est pas ma faute Bellissima, ma souris d'ordinateur est hantée !

**Carlisle Cullen** : Je m'excuse Bella, mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée.

**Edward Cullen** : Je suis navré d'avoir aimé ça ma chérie.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Excuse-les maman, leur cupidité a dépassé leur pensée ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen** et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Nessie, tu es saine et sauve, c'est un miracle !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Je ne vois pas en quoi être chez Victoria's secret avec mes tantes peut être nuisible à ma santé. Pour le moment, c'est maman qu'elles veulent tuer, pas moi. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, de toute façon. _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen** et **Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jacob Black** : Enfuie-toi dès que possible et rentre à La Push, je te protègerai !

**Renesmée Cullen** : A tes ordres, ô grand Manitou ! Je me laisse une marge de cinq heures pour t'obéir, ne t'en déplaise ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Edward Cullen** : Ne sois pas si sarcastique ! De toute façon, avec quoi allez-vous payer vos achats ?

**Renesmée Cullen** : Oh, de très charmants jeunes hommes se sont dévoués quand Rosalie est sortie en sous-vêtements dans la rue pour crier qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre sans-abri sans le sous qui ne possédait plus d'habits pour se vêtir. _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Emmett Cullen** : QUOI ?

**Alice Cullen** : D'ailleurs, j'ai bien accroché avec un gentil jeune homme, que je viens d'accepter dans mes amis facebook. Bella, tu as beau n'être qu'une sale cruella sans âme, j'insiste, dans toute ma mansuétude, pour te le présenter. _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Mike Newton-Stanley Junior** : Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Bella Cullen. D'après mon père, vous êtes une vraie bombe, est-ce que vous pouvez m'envoyer une photo pour confirmer ? Votre photo de profil n'est pas assez... Détaillée. Même quand elle a 40 ans, une bombe reste une bombe ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Mike Newton** aime ça.

**Jessica Stanley-Newton** : Junior, rentre à la maison tout de suite au lieu de traîner avec des filles peu fréquentables !

**Bella Cullen** : Bon sang, mais qui a demandé Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton version ratée et Mike Newton version superaté en ami ?

**Alice Cullen** : Il se trouve que je t'en veux un tout petit peu pour avoir mordu dans MES cartes de crédit. J'escompte te pardonner quand tous les gens respectables que j'ai ajouté dans mes amis seront morts. Allez, tu ne passeras sans doute, vu le taux d'alcoolémie de cette génération, qu'un demi-siècle à papoter avec ton nouveau meilleur ami le papier peint ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Lauren Mallory** : Salut Bella ! Ca se voit que tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique sur ta photo de profil !

**Eric Yorkie** : Content de te revoir Bells !

**Austin Marks** : Tu n'as pas vieilli dis donc !

**Tyler Crowley** : Toujours mariée à Cullen ?

**Mike Newton** : Moi je divorce pour toi quand tu veux !

**Jessica Stanley-Newton** : Du moment que je peux avoir Edward à la place ...

**Mike Newton-Stanley Junior** : Et moi la petite rouquine... _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Bella Cullen** : C'est bon, je cède, c'est de la torture psychologique. ALICE JE M'EXCUSE, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU DETRUIRE LES CARTES DE CREDIT DES GARCONS ET LA TIENNE !

**Alice Cullen** : Tu peux me faire un virement de compte d'un milliard de dollars ? _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Bella Cullen** : hugh

**Félix Volturi** : Bella, ça fait une décennie que je n'arrête pas de demander les Cullen en amis dans l'espoir de pouvoir te parler ! Tu hantes mes pensées depuis notre rencontre !

**Bella Cullen** : J'ACCEPTE MAIS PAR PITIE RENVOIE TOUS CES GENS !

**Alice Cullen** : C'est fait. Ravie de voir que tu rentres dans le droit chemin, sœurette. _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen**_** : **_Je n'aime pas reconnaître que quelqu'un est plus fort que moi, mais franchement, bravo Alice, tu es brillante ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Alice Cullen** aime ça.

**Alice Cullen** : N'est-ce pas ? Tiens, le message d'avis d'enlèvement d'Edward m'a donné une idée ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen** : ? _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Alice Cullen** : La prochaine fois, on les prend réellement en otage et on réclame une rançon à Edward ! Et à chacun de ses refus, nous taguerons des insanités sur la carrosserie de sa Volvo ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen** aime ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Après, je m'inventerais un syndrome de Stockolm qui me forcera à pactiser avec vous et à partager la rançon ! _- posté via un téléphone mobile._

**Rosalie Cullen **et** Alice Cullen** aiment ça.

Bella Cullen a rejoint le groupe : « **Je souffre d'une rare, grave et incurable maladie me provoquant une éruption cutanée de boutons dès que je vois un portemanteau. S'il vous plaît, bannissez les magasins de vêtements des Etats-Unis.** »


	6. La Période Rouge

**Carlisle Cullen** : Oyez oyez. Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous entrons dans la tant redoutée Période Rouge. Chacun est prié de retenir sa respiration et de faire preuve de discrétion et de compassion. Bonne chance à tous.

**Emmett Cullen** : Déjà ? Mais c'est pas possible j'ai l'impression que ce post apparaît tous les mois !

**Rosalie Cullen** : Bien sûr que ce post apparaît tous les mois, abruti, puisque la Période Rouge apparaît tous les mois.

**Emmett Cullen** : C'est bon, c'est pas ma faute si j'y connais rien !

**Carlisle Cullen** : Que faisais-tu pendant tes cours de biologie, Emmett ?

**Emmett Cullen** : La biologie est une matière ?

**Esmée Cullen** : Hé bien, voilà qui explique le « a touché le fond mais creuse encore » de ton professeur sur ton bulletin trimestriel.

**Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen** et **Rosalie Cullen** aiment ça.

**Jasper Cullen** : C'est une HONTE que tu ne connaisses rien sur la Période Rouge, Emmett. C'est une période très dure à vivre pour nous. L'état d'alerte et le niveau de risque sont au maximum. Nous devons êtes prêts à toute éventualité !

**Emmett Cullen** : Si tu veux vraiment réduire le niveau de risque de moitié, je propose qu'on t'arrache la tête et qu'on te la recolle quand la période rouge sera terminée.

**Edward Cullen** aime ça.

**Jasper Cullen** : Vous pensez vraiment que je suis le maillon faible de la chaîne ?

**Alice Cullen** : Emmett plaisantait, mon chéri. Tu n'as attaqué personne depuis Bella. Et puis, il serait cruel de... séparer ta tête de ton corps. Je ne peux pas me passer de la deuxième partie, mais elle a besoin de la première pour être active.

**Jasper Cullen** et **Emmett Cullen** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des mineurs inscrits sur facebook.

**Emmett Cullen** : Ouais, à commencer par toi. Arrête de lire nos messages, Eddy, ça pourrait être trop choquant pour ton pauvre petit cœur.

**Edward Cullen** : Je ne suis plus à quelques trucs choquant prêts. Avec vous, je suis servi pour l'éternité. Je déteste vous voir parler de la Période Rouge de la sorte. Il ne faut pas la traiter à la légère.

**Emmett Cullen** : C'est bon, si on peut plus dédramatiser un peu en ces Temps Obscurs ! Enfin, en ces Temps Rouges, tout dépend du point de vue.

**Bella Cullen** : Il a raison sur ce point-là, ça devient invivable.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Ca tombe bien, nous sommes morts.

**Bella Cullen** : Ha ha, très drôle, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Je fais comme il a dit, je dédramatise. Si on n'avais plus facebook pour rigoler, on ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

**Alice Cullen** : Ca c'est sûr ! Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois, quand ça a duré DEUX semaines ?

**Jasper Cullen** : C'était horriiible ! J'étais au bord du suiciiide, à deux doigts d'aller voir les Volturiii !

**Emmett Cullen** : Tu sais que tu te donnes l'air d'une mauviette avec tes iii ?

**Jasper Cullen** : Moque-toi, mais tu n'étais pas loin derrière moi !

**Carlisle Cullen** : Ce fut un moment très éprouvant pour nous tous, mais cette épreuve nous a fortifiés, soudés. La Période Rouge nous soumet à la pire des tentations et nous y résistons. Avec bravoure. Courage. Prestance.

**Bella Cullen** : C'est moi ou tu exagères un petit peu ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Tu peux toujours parler la surdouée ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu résistes mieux que nous autres à la Période Rouge que ça te donne le droit de nous traiter avec condescendance !

**Jacob Black** : Heu, désolé de vous interrompre, mais voilà je lis vos post depuis le début et je me demandais ce que c'était que la période rouge ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Je le savais. Je le savais. Il a une déficience cérébrale, c'est pas possible autrement.

**Edward Cullen** : Mets des majuscules quand tu écris Période Rouge, pauvre inculte.

**Jacob Black** : C'est quoi la PERIODE ROUGE s'il-vous-plaît-merci ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Tiens, il devient poli. Edward, sors de ce corps.

**Edward Cullen** : Explique-moi pourquoi j'irais habiter le corps de Jacob, Rose ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Je ne sais pas, mais tu as des pulsions bizarres parfois. Comme quand tu t'es amouraché de Bella.

**Jacob Black** : Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir !

**Alice Cullen** : Qu'il est trognon, il me rappelle Nessie quand elle faisait ses caprices ! Enfin, ça c'était bien avant l'arrivée de la Période Rouge.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Bien, Jacob, puisqu'aucun de mes enfants ne semble décidé à le faire, je vais t'exaucer. Tout d'abord, peux-tu me dire ce qu'est une femme ?

**Jacob Black** : Heu... un être humain... mais parfois qu'à moitié humain...

**Rosalie Cullen** : Il est brillant !

**Jacob Black** : Avec des seins...

**Emmett Cullen** aime ça.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Hrrm. Entre autres choses. Quoi d'autre ?

**Jacob Black **: Et un, vous savez... vagin...

**Edward Cullen** : J'espère que tu sais ça d'après ton livre de biologie, clébard.

**Carlisle Cullen **: Exact, Jacob. Donc, tous les 28 jours se déroule dans l'utérus de la femme la Période Rouge, caractérisée par des saignements.

**Jacob Black **: Vous voulez dire, les règles quoi ?

**Bella Cullen** : Chuuut !

**Edward Cullen **: Nous ne connaissons point ce terme impie.

**Alice Cullen** : Tu vas attirer l'attention de Nessie, imbécile ! Il faut utiliser le terme Période Rouge, c'est beaucoup plus discret !

**Jacob Black** : Quel est le rapport avec Nessie ?

**Rosalie Cullen** : Tu viens de passer de « déficient cérébral » à « complètement barré ». Je te rappelle que l'imprégnation est un processus à but reproductif, clébard !

**Edward Cullen** : QUOI !

**Bella Cullen** : Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est pour garantir une descendance aux loups-garous !

**Jacob Black** : C'est pas ma faute ! Mais pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler de ça ?

**Jasper Cullen** : Parce que c'est Renesmée la cause directe de la Période Rouge.

**Rosalie Cullen** : T'es pas marrant Jazz, on s'amusait bien à le faire mariner !

**Jasper Cullen** : Oui, mais vos notifications vont finir par attirer l'attention de Renesmée !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Présente !

**Carlisle Cullen** : Alerte niveau 3 ! Alerte niveau 3 ! Que tout le monde supprime ses anciens post traitant de la PR ! Que tout le monde supprime ses anciens post traitant de la PR ! Ce post sera lui-même supprimé dans 5 secondes !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Vous êtes tombés bien bas dans la débilité, vous tous. J'ai pris soin de lire tous vos post avant de signaler ma présence.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Alerte niveau 4 ! Alerte niveau 4 ! Que tout le monde supprime son compte facebook ! Que tout le monde supprime son compte facebook !

**Emmett Cullen** : Alors là non ça va pas être possible.

**Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen **et** Jasper Cullen **aiment ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Vous avez combien de niveaux d'alerte comme ça ?

**Carlisle Cullen** : Dix. L'alerte niveau 10 prévoit de pactiser avec les Volturi, en cas de réaction vraiment alarmante de ta part.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Non mais je rêve éveillée ! Ma vie privée et mon intimité sont affichées sur facebook par ma propre famille ! Qui sait combien de gens ont lus vos post ridicules ?

**Leah Clearwater** : Beaucoup je pense.

**Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Embry** Call et **32** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Renesmée Cullen **: Oh-Mon-Dieu je vais me suicider !

**Leah Clearwater** : Amen.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Mais seulement après vous avoir tous assassiné ! Comment OSEZ-vous parler de mes règles comme si c'était quelque chose d'horrible ?

**Emmett Cullen** : Sans doute parce que c'est quelque chose d'horrible.

**Jasper Cullen** aime ça.

**Renesmée Cullen** : Mais vous êtes PA-THE-TI-QUES ! Niveau d'alerte maximum ? Résister à la tentation ? Faire preuve de courage ? Les Temps Obscurs ? Mais c'est MOI qui souffre dans l'histoire, MOI qui me tords de douleur dans mon lit ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égoïstes ! Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais aller habiter avec la seule personne qui n'en a pas fait tout un fromage, et qui était trop bête pour comprendre ce dont vous parliez ! Mon Jacobounet, j'arrive !

**Jacob Black **aime ça.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Je crois que je vais déclencher l'alerte niveau 10.


	7. Edward et le mariage de Renesmée

**Hum, hum. Bonjour, quelqu'un se rappelle de moi ? J'aimerais bien avoir une bonne excuse pour tous ces mois d'absence (une du style : j'étais dans le coma) sauf que je n'en ais pas. J'écris une autre fanfiction (une vraie, pas une basée sur des blagounettes) qui me prend beaucoup de temps et qui m'inspire plus que ces OS. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black <strong>–** Renesmée Cullen** : Nessie chérie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

**Bella Cullen**, **Alice Cullen** et **25** autres personnes aiment ça.

**Rosalie Cullen : **Félicitation ma nièce !

**Renesmée Cullen : **Depuis quand es-tu heureuse pour moi ?

**Rosalie Cullen : **Depuis que c'est officiel. Si c'est officiel, Edward est au courant. Si Edward est au courant, il va forcément assassiner ton cher clébard. S'il assassine ton cher clébard, mes beaux cheveux blonds auront enfin la paix. Adieu, blagues cruelles .

**Renesmée Cullen : **Ne soit pas aussi ignoble Rose !

**Rosalie Cullen : **Vois le bon côté des choses : si Edward a une bonne raison de tuer le cabot, sa mort sera rendue publique et il aura une tombe digne de ce nom sur laquelle tu pourras venir pleurer. Au moins, tu connaîtras la cause exacte de sa mort et ce sera le premier pas vers la fin de ton deuil. Au fait, depuis quand n'as-tu pas contacté Nahuel ?

**Nahuel Sans Nom** aime ça.

**Jacob Black** : Allez vous créer un groupe dédicacé aux cheveux bizarres, les deux phénomènes de foire, au lieu de squatter le mur de ma fiancée ! Nessie, ne les laissons pas entacher notre bonheur. Je suis certain que ton père ne peut pas réagir aussi mal.

**Esmée Cullen : **Oui, depuis que je l'ai envoyé visiter un brillant psychologue pour vampires, il me semble qu'il se porte mieux. Edward est beaucoup plus… posé depuis.

**Edward Cullen** : QUOI ? Suis-je bien en train de lire ce que je suis en train de lire ? BLACK, comment OSES-tu demander Nessie en mariage sur cette infamie qu'est facebook ? Viens le lui demander en face si tu es un homme !

**Jacob Black** : Techniquement, je suis un chien, comme tu me le répètes si souvent.

**Edward Cullen** : Attendez, non, je retire ce que j'ai écrit : comment oses-tu demander Nessie en mariage tout court ? Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je te défends de lui répondre !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Jacob n'a pas attendu ta permission pour venir me le demander. Réécrire sa demande sur Facebook nous semble juste le meilleur moyen de rendre ça officiel.

**Edward Cullen** : Oh, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas retranscrire le REFUS que tu lui as servi sur Facebook !

**Renesmée Cullen** : C'est facile, mon refus ressemblait à « Oh oui, mille fois oui ». Ensuite, je me suis jetée à son cou, nous nous sommes langoureusement embrassés, nous nous sommes déshabillés et…

**Jacob Black** aime ça.

**Emmett Cullen** : Waouh, je ne savais même pas que tu étais en mesure d'embrasser quelqu'un avec la langue, alors pour le reste … Félicitation, tu es ma digne nièce !

**Renesmée Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Ma fille est FIANCEE. A un CHIEN.

**Jasper Cullen** : Vois le bon côté des choses, Nessie aurait pu trouver pire : un chat, par exemple. Ais-je précisé que j'étais allergique aux poils de chat durant ma vie humaine ?

**Edward Cullen** : Ma fille a déjà eu des… des… RELATIONS INTIMES. Avec un CHIEN. AVANT le mariage. Ma fille va se MARIER. Avec un CHIEN. Je ne sais pas ce qui me donne le plus envie de me suicider dans tout cela.

**Jacob Black : **Je peux en rajouter si tu veux : Nessie est enceinte. De moi. Avant le mariage.

**Edward Cullen : **QUOI ?

**Rosalie Cullen : **Youpi ! Félicitation ! Je réserve la place de marraine ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Bon sang, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Oh la la ! Vous pourrez me prêter le bébé de temps en temps ? Je vous paierais en échange !

**Renesmée Cullen** : Jake, mais à quoi tu joues ? D'où sors-tu que je suis enceinte ?

**Jacob Black :** Ben tu sais, avec les tendances suicidaires de ton père, je me disais que si j'en rajoutais une couche je raccourcirais sa vie tout en allongeant la mienne ! Le voir se suicider est mon vœu le plus cher (après t'épouser bien sûr).

**Paul Lahote **et **Embry Call** aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Ma fille n'est plus enceinte ! *Soupir de soulagement collectif*

**Personne **aime ça.

**Edward Cullen :** J'ai dit que le soupir de soulagement était collectif alors pourquoi est-ce que personne n'aime ça ?

**Bella Cullen :** Sans doute parce que ça ne nous poses pas de problème à nous, que Jake et Nessie se marient ou fondent une famille…

**Esmée Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Oui, enfin bon n'exagérons rien. Renesmée n'a que dix-huit ans de vie sur terre et elle est seulement fiancée. Rien de plus. Elle peut attendre un bon bout de temps avant de se passer la corde au cou.

**Renesmée Cullen** : C'est évident, je ne me marie pas demain. La cérémonie est prévue dans 13 jours, 5 heures et 27 minutes.

**Alice Cullen** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Cette enfant est adorable, elle a hérité de mon humour et de la naïveté de sa mère ! Par « un bon bout de temps », j'entendais un demi-siècle au minimum ma chérie ! Je retrouve bien chez toi la tendance à fabuler de Bella, d'autant que si tu te mariais dans treize jours, nous aurions reçu les faire-part depuis belle lurette !

**Jacob Black **: Oh, nous les avons envoyés un mois auparavant. Seulement, il est normal que tu n'ais pas réceptionné le tien vu que tu n'es pas invité.

**Carlisle Cullen** : Jacob dit vrai, Edward. Compte tenu de ton instabilité psychologique quand il s'agit de ta fille, c'est moi qui accompagnerais Renesmée à l'autel.

**Edward Cullen** : QUOI ? QUOI ?

**Jasper Cullen** : Tu devrais penser à varier un peu ton vocabulaire, frangin.

**Edward Cullen** : C'est un… c'est un complot ! Une horrible machination ! Je… je … « instabilité psychologique » ? Traitez-moi de fou tant que vous y êtes !

**Emmett Cullen : **Mais c'est exactement de ça que nous te traitons. Tu es fou, dérangé, malade mental, dément… Choisis le terme qui te conviens le mieux.

**Edward Cullen** : C'est une HONTE ! C'est un SCANDALE ! De mon temps, c'était le père qui donnait son consentement quant à l'engagement de sa fille dans un mariage ! Mais où va le monde ? Où va le monde ?

**Charlie Swan** : Na na na na nère, je suis vengé, je suis vengé !

**Alice Cullen** : Edward, si ça peux te consoler j'ai invité plusieurs chaînes nationales au mariage, histoire que tu puisses le suivre en direct depuis l'endroit où nous t'enfermerons.

**Bella Cullen** : Des chaînes nationales ? Mais tu sais comme je suis peu photogénique !

**Alice Cullen** : Ne t'en fais pas, apparemment les journalistes préfèrent se placer à côté du rang où se trouveront les personnalités notables, comme l'épouse du Président. La caméra alternera les gros plans sur nos heureux mariés et sur les invités célèbres.

**Rosalie Cullen** : Plaît-il ? Si cela signifie que je ne dois pas passer à la télé, je ne viendrais pas au mariage !

**Edward Cullen** : Brillante idée Rosalie ! Comme quoi, les blondes peuvent sortir des choses intelligentes au moins une fois par décennie ! Nous allons boycotter le mariage ! Qui est avec moi ?

**Personne** aime ça.

**Edward Cullen** : Je suis seul contre tous dans mon combat contre les forces du Mal ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

**Edward Cullen** participe à l'évènement : « BOYCOTTONS LE MARIAGE DE RENESMEE ».

**Personne** participe à l'évènement : « BOYCOTTONS LE MARIAGE DE RENESMEE ».

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'écris beaucoup sur Renesmée. Elle est le personnage qui m'inspire le plus, donc ça ne risque pas de changer : ) Et si Edward apparaît souvent comme un fou furieux, c'est justement parce que je ne l'aime pas (et parce que, soyons sérieux, il n'est pas vraiment sain d'esprit). <strong>

**J'espère pouvoir encore poster pendant l'été.**


End file.
